


Whenever You're Ready

by Athetos



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Years in the future, bow/perfuma child, bow/perfuma offscreen, glimmer and adora are married, set post-series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:54:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23463544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Athetos/pseuds/Athetos
Summary: While babysitting Bow and Perfuma's son, Adora wonders if Glimmer has ever wanted to have a child of her own, too.
Relationships: Adora/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 42





	Whenever You're Ready

**Author's Note:**

> For Day 7 of Glimadora Week, I chose the question prompt, "Who would ask to have children first?"
> 
> It's been a lot of fun doing this week, and can't wait for more events like this in the future!

“Peekaboo!” 

Glimmer removed her hands from her face, flashing an exaggerated smile, her eyes wide and sparkly.

Forrest, Bow and Perfuma’s infant son, squealed with delight, waving his tiny fists in the air. At only six months old, he already had a head of messy dark brown hair and a single tiny tooth. The baby’s laughs were gurgly and soul-stirring, filling the entire room.

Adora’s heart swelled as she fondly watched her wife play with their nephew. Bow and Perfuma wanted some time to themselves after travelling to Bright Moon from Plumeria, and Adora and Glimmer were more than happy to volunteer to watch after Forrest. All things considered, the baby was incredibly well-behaved; the tyke had yet to throw a tantrum in their presence, and his crying spells were easily soothed with a colorful set of toy keys and a pacifier. Forrest was just at the age where object permanence was solidifying, which meant he would know if you took one of his toys from him, but it also meant you could play peekaboo - his new favorite game.

Glimmer covered her face, and the infant gasped, slapping his hands to his cheeks dramatically. After a few seconds, Glimmer’s hands flew from her face again. “Peekaboo!” Forrest banged his rattle against his high chair, bouncing in his seat with joy. He reached out to gently take one of his aunt’s hands, squeezing her fingers. Glimmer was elated, cooing excitedly to the little boy.

Glimmer lifted her hands to her face once more, but this time, disappeared in a splash of purple glitter. Forrest’s eyes widened until they filled his entire face, his mouth open in disbelief. He looked around in his chair, turning this way and that way, until Glimmer reappeared in front of him, her arms held wide. “Peekaboo! I see you!” 

To say Forrest was fascinated was an understatement. The tot kicked his legs back and forth and tried to jump out of his seat to get closer to Glimmer, hands opening and closing in the universal “pick me up” gesture. Complying, Glimmer unbuckled the baby and cradled the infant in her arms, rocking him gently back and forth. She slowly walked over to her wife, reaching up to plant a kiss on Adora’s cheek. “He’s so cute! What if we just kept him?”

Adora laughed. “I don’t think Bow or Perfuma would like that, Glim.” 

Glimmer fake-pouted. She looked beautiful, and Adora couldn’t resist leaning over to kiss her slowly on the lips. They parted as the baby yawned, stretching his tiny arms as far as he could. 

“Is it nap time?” Glimmer gazed affectionately at the bundle in her arms. Forrest blinked sleepily back at her in agreement. Smiling, the couple walked over to the crib in the corner, gingerly setting the infant down on his blanket. Almost immediately, the baby closed his eyes and started to drift off to sleep, content. 

Adora wrapped her arms around Glimmer from behind, and rested her chin on her wife’s poofy purple hair. “He’s cute, isn’t he?”

“He’s sooooo cute. He’s perfect.” Glimmer leaned back against her wife, and placed her hands over Adora’s around her waist. “I’m so happy for Bow and Perfuma. They’re such a cute couple, and Forrest is so well-behaved.” 

“I’m sure you won’t be saying that once he gets a little bit older,” Adora teased.

“Even so! That’s just what kids are like, you know? And it would be worth it.”

Adora’s heart pounded, so loud she was sure Glimmer could feel the vibrations through their clothes. She felt both excited and afraid, her blood turning to ice in her veins then melting instantly. Her mouth was dry, and it took a long moment for her to muster the courage she needed to speak.

“Glimmer… do you… want to have kids one day?”

Glimmer stepped out of Adora’s arms, and turned around to be face to face with her lover. Her cheeks were rosy and magical sparks lit up her face. “I don’t know… it’s… it’s a lot to take on. And.. I’m not really sure if…”

Adora rubbed the other woman’s back, soothingly. “Not sure about what, starlight?”

Glimmer’s blush deepened, but she managed to meet Adora’s eyes. “I’m not sure I’d be a good mother.”

Adora pulled her into a hug, wrapping her arms tightly around her shoulders and burying her face in her hair. “What do you mean, love? Why would you think that?”

“I don’t know”, Glimmer groaned. “I just think about how things were with my mom. How she did so much for me, and I only resented her for it. The last words I said to her…” Glimmer trailed off, sniffling. Adora swayed them gently back and forth quietly as Glimmer found the words to go on. “I don’t think, if the roles were reversed, that I could do what she did for me. What if I can’t love our child the right way? What if I’m too strict, or too lenient, or I hurt them? There’s so many ‘what if's… I’m too scared, Adora.” 

Adora took a moment to compose herself for her response. Lifting her head, she pulled Glimmer back enough to make eye contact with her. Her wife’s eyes were glistening with tears. “I understand… it’s scary. It’s a lot of responsibility. I never even had parents, unless you count Shadow Weaver, which I don’t. I wouldn’t know where to begin. I don’t know anything about babies. I don’t know when they learn how to crawl, or eat real food, or talk. I can barely change a diaper, and I know maybe two lullabies.” Adora forced a chuckle. “But we could learn together.

“Glim, you have so much love in your heart that it’s overflowing. I’ve seen how kind you can be. And you loved your mom, and your mom loved you, and you both knew that. Maybe mistakes were made, but that’s just how it is. You learn and grow from them. I think every parent has that moment where they don’t think they’re meant to have a family. I’m sure Bow and Perfuma had those moments, and so did your parents, too. But if there’s one thing I know with absolute certainty, it’s that you’d be the best mother in all of Etheria.”

Glimmer was crying now, and she wiped at her tears with the back of one hand. “No, you’re wrong.” 

Adora’s heart sank, but before she could reassure her wife, Glimmer smiled up at her. _“You_ would be the best mother in all of Etheria.” 

Relieved, Adora kissed Glimmer’s forehead, feeling light and airy. “How about we both are the greatest mothers in Etheria? Make it a tie?”

Glimmer agreed, and the two held each other, taking comfort in each other’s presence, for what must have been minutes but felt like hours. Finally, Glimmer snuggled even deeper against Adora’s chest. “Would you really want a child? With me?”

“Of course”, Adora murmured. “Who else would I want a child with? Seahawk?”

Laughing, Glimmer lightly punched Adora’s shoulder. “Seahawk as a father? Now that would be a recipe for disaster.”

Smiling, Adora took Glimmer’s hands in her own. “Seriously though… whenever you’re ready to have a child, I’d want one, too.”

Glimmer frowned. “What if I’m never ready?”

“That’s okay, too. We already have Swift Wind, and he’s basically a child.”

“Okay, that’s absolutely true. He’s a huge baby.” Standing on tiptoes, Glimmer kissed Adora, letting her lips linger against her wife’s. “Thank you, love. For everything. I’ll let you know when I’m ready, I promise.”

Adora kissed her again, just for good measure. “I love you, Glimmer.”

“I love you too, ‘Dora.”


End file.
